Strings Flame
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: In Itachi's point of view. Itachi muses over his little brother, Sasuke. Could be yaoi, shota, incest if that is how you want to see it. Flame, surrounded and completely enwrapped by my strings, you are what is precious to me


Felicia: Okay.. I've written yet another fic.. But don't worry, this one will be a one shot.. at least. I'm pretty sure it is going to be a one shot. Well anyway, I'm sick as hell right now and I can't sleep. I wrote this at uh.. between 3:00 AM and 3:30 AM in the morning. So, hopefully this fic isn't too bad or anything.  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. There! I said it! Happy!?  
  
Random People: *nod several times, over and over again*  
  
Warnings: This could be taken as incest between Itachi and Sasuke if you want to see it that way. If you chose to take it that way, it means yaoi, shota, shonen-ai, or whatever else you want to call it. Oh, and just so you know, shota is basically any boy, 12 or under being in a relationship type thing.  
  
Felicia: Er, well, on with the fic!  
  
Itachi's POV (Point Of View)  
  
My dear, foolish little brother. You have always been my favorite toy. Ever since we were but young boys. I always knew how to pull your strings just right, to get what ever it was that I desired from you.  
  
What strings some people may ask? They are the strings that became attached to you on the day that we became brothers. Though, the strings back then were small and were unable to do much if anything at all.  
  
Truthfully, my dear, foolish little brother, we should both know when the strings began to reach the peak of their strength and also their control over you. It was that fateful night was it not? The night I cut any and all strings besides the strings that connected us.  
  
I'm sure you didn't realize it then, you were far too young back then. If I remember correctly, you were concerned greatly with your own life. A little selfish and self centered were we, dear brother? Then again, you still are selfish and such, aren't you?  
  
It is so unfortunate so many people care for you now, really. So many strings have once again become attached to you. Shall I severe their ties to you like I did to those other strings? In truth, some of these strings are so very trivial; I doubt it would matter much if they were to be dissolved by anyone, that is of course other then your dear Aniki.  
  
I do, however, fear to let a few strings stay attached to you. Ah, but of course, there is a but to this. If I allow them to stay for the time being, when I chose to cut those certain strings later, I should end up with a very nice, desired, affect.  
  
Hn... Back on that day you asked me to spare you life, little brother, you were such a tiny little fame back then. Quivering in the slightest little breeze that would happen to come your way.  
  
Ah, but if you remember right, I fed your little flame, didn't I? Slowly, over the years, your flame has begun to grow. Not enough though, not nearly enough.  
  
Well now, that makes me wonder, if I cut a string or two more, would your beautiful flame grow faster? Do you think it even might come close to burning me? Or at least singe my hair a bit? I suppose time will tell, dear brother.  
  
A curious thought just struck me, if I allow your flame to get big enough, will it consume the strings that I have attached to you over the years? Will I eventually be forced to cut the very strings I have attached to you, before your flame attempts to consume me? Is it even possible for your flame to grow big enough to actually consume me?  
  
Brother, my dear little flame, will I eventually be forced to actually consume you before you do that very same thing to me? Maybe, just maybe, your small flame will meld with my much larger flame.  
  
Wouldn't that be a most wondrous outcome, dear brother? The two of use becoming one. I know, most would consider it to be wrong, disgusting, even vulgar maybe. Would that bother you though, my little flame? It would not bother me, for I would just put out any of those other flames that would dare even think to threaten ours.  
  
I wonder if one of our flames were to be put out, what would happen to the other one? Would that flame go out as well? Also, what would happen to the strings? Would the cold flame of death destroy the strings, or freeze them into place until the force of the extinguishment of the other flame would cause them to shatter into many, tiny little pieces.  
  
Oh well, all these thoughts of mine, I shall eventually test. As I do test my thoughts, I will gladly watch you, to see how you shall react.  
  
Flame, surrounded and completely enwrapped by my strings, you are what is precious to me-  
  
Felicia: Okay! That's it! Please review and let me know what you think! Oh, and if you do like Itachi/Sasuke (or Uchihacest as I like to call it), check out two of my other fics (or well.. check them all out if you want!) Points of Authority and Developing Feelings. Oh, and if you just like Itachi or something, he's in another of my fics called That's Frobidden, so make sure you check that out too!  
  
Final Thing: If any of you would be interested in writing a fic based on this fic pretty much, let me know because I am considering starting a contest like that on my Itachi/Sasuke site, once I get it up and running. 


End file.
